


I’ll Accept The You That Stands Before Me

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, oneshot Kaneki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Oneshot! Kaneki can resist Hide's charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Accept The You That Stands Before Me

Kaneki was eyeing the new customer like he was a newborn fawn, weak and fragile, and Kaneki was a ravenous wolf preparing to pounce and devour; not too far from the true considering Kaneki was literally a predator that eats humans.

 It wasn’t uncommon to get new customers at the café Kaneki worked at and it definitely wasn't strange for them to come back. But this guy  was new and had hair that reminded Kaneki of sunflowers (almost everyone he’s come in contact with has had dark hair), so forgetting a guy like that was near impossible, besides he smelled good too.

 “Waiter!” this snapped Kaneki out of his daydream, it was the sunflower boy calling him over to order.

Kaneki walked over and greeted him like he would any customer.

“Can I get a cappuccino? But go easy on the foam,” he requested simply,” You don’t know how many times I've gotten it where it’s 70% foam. You guys are the only ones who get it right,” Sunflower boy said humorously while flashing Kaneki a charming smile.

He was always doing that, always flashing that smile. Whenever sunflower boy would see someone he knew he would put on the biggest smile he could, it was so welcoming. He would even flash Kaneki that smile whenever he would take his order or when he would catch Kaneki looking at him. To be honest, it kind of annoyed Kaneki.

He would never smile at him like that if he knew what he was but it’s not like it mattered to Kaneki either. That smile was nothing special…

“Yes of course. I’ll get right on that, sir,” assured Kaneki, getting ready to withdraw to the back to prepare the order.

“Hide. Just call me, Hide,” he corrected, “I’m no ‘sir’, we look the same age so you don’t have to be so formal,” smiled Hide.

That damn smile…

”No problem…HIDE.” Kaneki said his name with such disdain, almost like a jealous lover. Kaneki retreated to the back to make the order.

Hide was taken aback by this for a second shrugged it off and decided to play on his phone for a bit. He ended up getting his order no more than 20 minutes later. Neither Hide nor Kaneki spoke to the other until it Hide stood up to leave but he approached Kaneki before he decided to take off.

“Hey,” grabbing Kaneki’s attention, “I was wonder if ummm you would, y’know, like to go out sometime…?” asked Hide with a very visible blush displaying on his face, while giving Kaneki his signature smile.

 “I kind of always thought you were cute ever since I came in this café but I never found a good opportunity to approach you but I thought I waited long enough.” he confessed with an awkward laugh,

There was a moment of silence between them mainly because Kaneki couldn't believe what he just heard. Hide fidgeted and swayed back and forth on the spot waiting for Kaneki’s answer, sweat forming on his brow.

 An idea suddenly came to Kaneki, all this guy did was piss Kaneki off because of his stupid smile, his damn smile and how he gives it to just anyone. I should just eat him so I don’t have to feel this every time I see him.

“Sure, why not?” the young ghoul responded. What Kaneki didn't expect was for Hide to give him this look, this look of euphoria; it was a look he’s never seen before. They exchanged numbers and promised to get in contact later.

Kaneki and Hide went on several dates and Kaneki was beginning to fall for this boy that reminded him of sunflowers. Kaneki forgot how he got lucky enough to be blessed until hunger started to overcome it.

 Right…he was supposed to eat Hide.

It was on one of Kaneki’s day off that he cancelled his outing with Hide and made the decision to go hunting instead. Truth be told, Kaneki didn’t really want to hunt, he hated the idea of it ever since he became attached to Hide. Hide was human and he was important to Kaneki that means that the human that he kills also has someone they love; the same way Kaneki loves Hide. Hunger ends up pushing such sentiment out of Kaneki’s mind and Kaneki takes the life of an unfortunate soul that decided to go out on a Saturday night.

Kaneki returned home with his meal and ate aimlessly, numb for what he just did. Just as Kaneki was about to take another bite he heard someone call his name.

“Kaneki…?”

When he heard this, he was sure that his heart was about to burst out of his chest, it was Hide.

What the fuck is he doing here??

Kaneki turned to and was face to face with his boyfriend. Hide caught him consuming his meal, blood covering his clothing and mouth. Kaneki was too stunned to move, struggling to speak.

“H-H-Hide, I-I,” Kaneki stammered. A darkened expression spread across his face.

Kaneki gritted his teeth and all that was heard was a simple “tch” before Kaneki moved swiftly and grabbed Hide by the throat,  slamming him to the wall; knocking the air out of the blond.

“You just had to show up. Of all the fucking day, didn't you?”  trying to sound as threatening and menacingly as possible while revealing his kakugan; Hide looked at him with wide eyes.

“I know it. I know you would give me that look. That same look all you humans give us,” trying his hardest to hide the hurt in his voice.

Why Hide? Why you? I thought you were different.

“I guess this is the end,” Kaneki said this as he revealed his kagune but with great hesitation. Good-bye, Hide.

A gentle hand cupped one of Kaneki’s cheeks, catching him by surprise.

It was Kaneki’s turn to stare at Hide with shock, not from fear of rejection but Hide’s acceptance; originally he refused to look at him because he probably couldn’t keep up his façade if he had to look at the blond’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Hide struggled to say due to Kaneki’s grip but tried his best speak. “I should have realized. I should have realized how much you must have been hurting.” loosening his grip on Hide.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Hide is supposed to hate him.

Now that Hide was loose from Kaneki’s grip, he made his way forward and embraced the young ghoul.

“It’s okay now. It’s okay. You don’t have to hide anymore. You don’t have to shoulder such a heavy burden. Let me help you lift the weight off your shoulders,” he told Kaneki. “I won’t let you be alone anymore.”

In their embrace, Kaneki lifted his trembling hands hesitantly and started to embrace Hide, but once Kaneki could wrap his head around everything that just happened he tightened his arms around Hide, and buried his head in the crook of his neck, tears strain his face.

That night, Kaneki couldn't stop his tears and Hide never left his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki was jealous because he wants Hide to smile ONLY at him. He is just so clingy.


End file.
